Come Together A Jemi Fanfic
by felicityfranchescaa
Summary: Jooe and Deemi broke up. Joe is with a new girl. After moping around for weeks, Demi has fixed her broken heart. Jonas&Demi are going on tour. But what happens when Joe realizes he made a terrible mistake? crappy summary, sorry. you should read it :
1. Chapter 1

"Demi, I love you. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," Joe said, smiling. The image wouldn't stop repeating in Demi's head. _"So much for love. He dropped me like a fly." _Demi sat in her room, blinds closed, lights off. Her iPod was playing sad songs on repeat. She sat, staring at the wall for the third time that week. It'd be a month, and Demi was still depressed. After Joe randomly told Demi he wanted to take a break, Demi became invisible. Sure, her Twitter updates were happy, and her family thought she was fine. But truthfully, she was a wreck. She sat her bed replaying their breakup for the millionth time.

**"Demi, I think we need to take a break," Joe said randomly.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"We're gonna be apart for two months. I'm afraid I'll lose you."**

**"Oh? Well guess what? You just lost me! I don't do breaks, Joe. It's just an excuse for boys to go out with other people. With me, it's all or nothing. So what's it gonna be?"**

**"Demi, I don't like ultimatums."**

**"Well then I've guess you've made your choice. I'm nothing. Sure take your little pause. But I might not be here when you wanna press play."**

**"Demi, please! I love you! I just-"**

**"I don't care, Joe! And love me? If you loved me, you wouldn't do this. So you know what? Here," Demi exclaimed, as she took her promise ring off, "We're through." She bolted out of the room.**

Tears began to stream down Demi's face. All of a sudden, Demi's door flew open. "Ok Dem, I love you and all, but you need to turn these lights on." Demi's cousin Katie walked into the room. Katie was fifteen, tall, and could always read Demi's mind. But when it came to depressed people, she didn't always have the most patience. "I know you're heartbroken. When I see him, I'm taking Joe down. But the best way to get revenge on him is by acting like you're not broken. I am here to fix you," Katie said as she turned Demi's lights on and changed her music to a more normal selection. "But Katie, I'm still miserable," Demi sighed. "Look Dems, I'm only fifteen. I haven't been in love. But I've been heartbroken. And I'm thinking your heartbreak is tens times worse. That's why you need to recover. You can't be stuck like this forever." Demi sighed again. She looked at her phone- 12 missed calls, 15 new messages. The was ridiculous. She needed to get back on her feet. "Ok, let's do this," Demi was ready to put herself back together.

"0 new messages." Joe checked his phone for the hundredth time. He was hoping Demi would respond. He'd texted her every day this week, and this was the only response he'd gotten- "Hi idiot. This is Katie. Stop texting Demi. It's only making your situation worse." Katie was never one to sugar coat things. Joe wasn't sure why he broke Demi's heart. She was his world. But somehow he did. "Joe, come on. We're gonna be late." Joe's new girlfriend, Ashley, began to pull him to the car. Joe had gone out with Ashley in hopes of replacing the hole in his heart for Demi. It didn't work. But Joe couldn't bring himself to break another girl's heart. He obviously had a problem. And it was time for him to fix it.

Katie watched Demi cry for the millionth time. It hurt her to see Demi cry. She was gonna kill Joe. Ok, not really, but she was thinking of beating him up. This was why she hated boys. They ruined everything, including her judgement. Whenever she saw her best friend Colby, she couldn't think straight. After seeing Joe and Demi together, Katie started to have faith in love. Then they broke up, and she realized yet again that boys are stupid. She didn't want to go through what Demi was going through. Demi didn't know that her mom had asked Katie to keep an eye on Demi. So Katie was tagging along while Demi was on tour with Joe. She was determined to help Demi through this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! (: So yeah, this is chapter two. I hope you like it! Oh, and please review. Cause I like those (:_

Joe dialed Demi's number, then closed out of it. Again, and again, and again. Katie had told him to stop bothering Demi, but he was hesitant to do so. If it was hurting Demi when he texted her, it meant she was still thinking about him. And if she was still thinking about him, then there was a chance he could clean up the horrible mess he made. "Whatcha thinkin' about cutie?" Ashley tried to sit on his lap. _Ok, _he thought, _first thing's first. I gotta get rid of Ashley. It's not like she's gonna care anyway. She has like, twelve boyfriends._ "Ashley, um, I don't think this is working out. You're fun and everything, but I can't handle the two other boyfriends thing." Joe prepared for the worst. "Ok! Just take me home please." Ashley shrugged and led Joe to his car. _Dude, she honestly doesn't care. I can't believe I liked her. Well, I never really did, but still._ Joe stopped on Ashley's street, and she got out. Now that Ashley was out of the way, Joe could formulate his plan. He drove home. It was time for damage control.

Demi slowly got to her feet. "You know, I don't have to take this! I am a good person! It's not my fault J-J-J-youknowwho screwed me over! IT'S HIS!" Demi started to get angry. "HE'S the one who broke it off! HE'S the one who's going out with that slut! HE'S the one who's making me like this! SCREW JOE! I'm done wasting my brain on him!" Demi got up and went to her closet. "I'm tired of staying in. Let's go out!" She picked her favorite dress out of her closet. "Well Demi, I'd love to. I'm just gonna have to get clothes from my apartment. Mom dropped me here. Can you drive me over?" Katie asked. Normally, Demi would complain about having to waste gas. But that was the old Demi. This was the new bright and shiny Demi. "Sure Katie. Not a problem," Demi said. Demi turned to look at herself in the mirror. _Look at yourself, Demi. You're a mess._ "Hey Katie, can I use your shower while we're at your place? My mom kinda thinks I'm getting ready to go to Chloe's." Demi was lying a lot lately. She'd tell her mom she was going to a friend's, get in her car, drive around the block, then climb through her back window. She then sat in the dark, stared at the wall, turned on depressing music, and stayed like that for hours. But that was the old Demi. The new Demi was going to power through. Katie rolled her eyes. "You would Demi. Now come on. Let's go."

Katie sat in the passenger seat of Demi's car, thinking. The Joe and Demi breakup had actually made her really sad. Katie honestly thought that one day, Joe and Demi would get married and have kids with really good hair. If they were really done, Katie would have a really hard time liking anyone else Demi was in a relationship with. But things weren't always about her. Katie needed to realize that. "So, Katie, how's the love life?" Demi asked. This took Katie by surprise. No one knew anything about her love life. Most of the time, she came off as someone who was happy with being single. No one knew that Katie secretly had a thing for her best friend, Colby. They didn't know that she desperately wanted him to like her. "Um, it's ok. There's a guy at school who I think is cute…" Katie said hesitantly. "Oh! What's his name?" Demi said smiling. _It's so good to see Demi smiling again,._ Katie thought. She figured she could humor Demi. "Um, his name is Alex." "Cool! What's he look like?" Katie instantly thought of Colby. "He's tall, probably 5 ft 11 inches. He has brown hair. Shorter than Justin Bieber's, but kinda styled like that. He has chocolate brown eyes, but they have gold speckles in them. And his smile is to die for," Katie smiled just thinking about him. She looked over at Demi, who looked as though she was enjoying herself. She couldn't like to Demi. "Ok, his name isn't Alex. It's Colby," Katie sighed. "Wait, as in your best friend Colby?" Demi asked. "Yeah, I kinda developed feelings for him. Lots of them." Finally admitting it to someone felt good.

Demi looked at Katie is surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was great! If she couldn't have her own happy ending, then she was going to help Katie get hers. Besides, it was a good way to get her mind off Joe. _If it's possible for me to get my mind off him. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! So it was getting really hard typing in third person, so I'm doing point of view now. You'll know whose it is and when it changes. Oh, and I'm gonna start writing a legit smitchie fanfic soon, so look out for it. Oh, and just a clarification- Katie is Demi's cousin, and she's also close with Joe (like brother sister way). I got some questions on that so I thought I'd clarify again. You should review this, cause it would make me happy! (: xx

* * *

***Demi's P.O.V***

I sat back and just listened to Katie talk about Colby. Its so nice hearing her talk nicely about a boy. After the last one who broke her heart, I was afraid she'd never like anyone again. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up like that, but whatever. "So Katie, what are you gonna do about these feelings you have?" I asked. This should be interesting. Katie always has the weirdest plans. "I honestly don't know! I mean I want to know if he likes me too, but I don't wanna ruin anything," she said nervously. I had been in this position six months ago with Joe. I had feelings for him, and he needed to know. But we all know how that turned out. "Well do you think he likes you?" I asked. "No! Sometimes I think he does, but sometimes I'm just not sure." I totally get where Katie is coming from. Boys like to keep stuff to themselves. "Hey Dem, how did you tell Joe that you had feelings for him?" Katie asked. "Well…."

_It was just like any other night. Joe and I were hanging out at my house. I couldn't take being just friends for much longer. _

"_Joe, what are we doing here? We have so much chemistry. Why aren't we together?"  
_"_Wow, um, this is awkward. I gotta go." Joe got up and quickly walked out of my house._

_I thought I'd ruined everything. I had a great best friend, and I just ruined it. The next day, Joe burst into my house (he has a key, of course). _

"_Joe!"  
_"_Demi." He slowly walked towards me.  
_"_W-what are you doing?"  
_"_Just let me try something," he said, getting closer and closer to my face.  
_"_Um, ok…" I could feel my heart beating a hundred times a minute.  
_"_Shhh." Our lips were centimeters apart._

_And then, he kissed me. It was soft and quick, but it was something. We pulled away staring at each other._

"_Why did you do that?"  
"Well, I've always had a tiny thing for you, but it was never big enough to act on. And then you said all those things yesterday, and it got me thinking. 'What would happen if we kissed?' Well, now I know. We should try this. You and me, together. Because that kiss was amazing. What do you say?"  
_"_I say, what took you so long?" I smiled and hugged him._

Tears came streaming down my face. Crap. "Oh no, Demi, I shouldn't have asked that! I'm sorry!" I just nodded and kept driving. I pulled into Katie's apartment complex. Crap, I forgot that Joe also lives in this building. I quickly scanned the parking lot for his car. There it was, in its normal spot. Katie watched me carefully, and then pulled me to her building. Once we got inside, we basically sprinted all the way to her and her mom's place, trying to avoid Joe at all costs. By the time we got there, we were out of breath and laughing hysterically. "Alright Demi, you know where the bathroom is. Use the shower, take your time. I need to go get our mail, and then I'll be back. I'll lock the door." Katie left, leaving me alone. I turned the shower to the warmest water I could tolerate. I need something soothing for a change.

* * *

***Joe's P.O.V.***

I sat at my kitchen table, trying to think of a plan, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I have no idea what to do. She won't even talk to me. Suddenly, I heard violent knocking at my door. "Dude, whoever this is, chill! I'm coming!" I opened the door, and there was Katie. A very angry version of Katie. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? BREAKING UP WITH HER? SERIOUSLY, JOE? REALLY?" she screamed at me and slammed the door behind her, storming into my apartment.

"I don't know what I was thinking."  
"YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU DUMBASS! THERE HAD TO BE A REASON!"  
"Whoa there, Katie! Watch the language!"  
"I'M FIFTEEN, JOE; I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT! Now why in the world did you break up with her?"  
"I didn't trust myself. I thought I'd meet another girl, and accidentally cheat on her. But I didn't. I thought that spending a month apart from each other would kill us. We wouldn't even have been able to text. I thought I'd hurt her even more if I didn't break up with her."  
"Aw, that's touching." She put her hand to her heart.  
"…Really?"  
"NO! Do you know what she's been doing since you left, Joe? SITTING IN HER ROOM STARING AT THE WALL! In the dark! You killed her! Ok, well she's physically alive. But you killed her personality, Joe!"  
"You don't think I realize how stupid I was to do that? I miss her! Every day, every hour! I just want her back."  
"Well, good luck with that." She turned to walk out the door.  
"Wait!"  
"What?  
"I need your help, Katie."  
She sighed. "Ok. What do you need?"  
"I need to talk to Demi."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"I'll drive you wherever you want, whenever you want for a month! And teach you guitar!"  
"And you'll help me with my boy problems?"  
"I would've done that anyway, but sure."

She slightly smiled at me. "You know, you're a good guy. A stupid guy, but a good one. So I'm going to help you."

"Thank you so much! I love you!" I ran and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go, Demi's at my place. Bye, stupid." She smiled at me and left.

I sat back down at the table and started writing furiously. I had a plan.

* * *

***Demi's P.O.V.***

By the time I was out of the shower, I heard Katie let herself back in. She knocked on her bedroom door. "Demi, are you dressed?" "Almost!" She came in with one hand over her eyes, going to her closet. She came back out in a shiny grey tank top and black high waisted skirt. We looked scarily similar, considering I was wearing a black t-shirt and high waisted skirt. "How did this happen?" I asked smiling. I recognized her shirt. "And is that mine?" I asked. "Psh, no!" Yup, it was definitely mine. We both slid on black flip flops, did our make up and hair, and headed out. I opened Katie's door to find none other than the jerk himself, Joe Jonas. Tears came to my eyes. "Demi," he said. He looked straight at me with his eyes full of compassion, hurt, determination, and love.

"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I want to explain."  
"Well, I don't want your explanation."  
"Actually, you do!" Katie cut in.

I sighed. "Fine, I want your explanation."

"Demi, I was stupid."  
"No kidding." Katie said. Joe and I both looked at her, telling her to hush.  
"As I was saying, I was stupid. I thought that I'd hurt you more if we didn't break up. We weren't seeing or talking to each other for a month. It would have killed me, and you. I was afraid I'd meet another girl."  
"Oh? Was I not good enough for you?"  
"No! That's the problem! You were too good. I'm not as near as good as you are. You would never hurt me, cheat on me alone. I couldn't let myself do that to you."

I softened a little bit. "That's slightly considerate. But I saw that you already moved on. What's her name? Ashley?"

Joe's eyes widened. "Her? I don't like her! Her publicist begged me to go out with her. Did you know she has two other boyfriends? Yeah, we aren't together. We're friends. She doesn't even like me. Besides, she's no you."  
"She's no me?"  
"Yeah. She's not Demetria Devonne Lovato," he smiled before continuing. "Demi, you mean so much to me. You're beautiful in every way. And I want you back."  
"Yeah well, I'm not really sure if I want to get back with you. At least not yet. You hurt me, and I'm just piecing myself back together. I need time."

"I understand, Demi. Take all the time you need. I'll wait." He turned on his foot and walked away.

I felt tears stream down my face. I have no idea what to do. I want Joe so badly. I want to hug him, to take him in. "Um, Katie, can we just stay in?" Katie nodded and we went back inside. She went to the fridge and brought me Ben and Jerry's ice cream. We always eat it when we're upset. "Demi, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

_**Honestly, I have no idea. **_

_**

* * *

**_

don't forget, review! :D :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! sorry i havent updated in a while. my cousins were here from florida, then school started again. so i wont be updating as often, but i'll try my best. (: you should review! pleaseeeee! oh, and sorry about typos. i was too lazy to proof-read.**

* * *

DEMI'S POINT OF VIEW

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said, severely confused. I had the love of my life telling me he wanted me back. I should be jumping up and down. But for some reason, I feel like I can't trust him anymore, and it hurts. It hurts bad. "Well, do you want my opinion?" Katie asked. This should be interesting. "Sure." One worded answers were all that could come out of my mouth for some reason. "Ok. Well, Joe loves you. He loves you a ton, and he's recognized that he's made a mistake. The least you can do is forgive him." She had a point there. "But Katie, I can't just jump back into a relationship. I don't trust him with my heart. He broke it once. I can't get it broken again." I would have never dreamed of Joe Jonas betraying my trust. I thought he was my best friend. We talked about what we would do if we broke up. Obviously we haven't done what we said we would.

_Soon enough, Joe and I had gotten into a steady relationship. It was the night we made it official. We were sitting in his living room eating pizza and watching a movie. My head was resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, he looked down at me and smiled._

"_You're so pretty, Demi." He smiled.  
_"_Thank you, Joe." I smiled too.  
_"_Demi, promise me that whatever happens, we'll always be best friends."  
_"_Of course. I don't wanna lose you."  
_"_If I lost you, I'd have no best friend. And that would be really bad."_

_And then, he kissed me again. By that time I was used to his kisses, but I still melted whenever our lips touched. I loved the sense of security I'd always had with Joe, and I never wanted to lose it._

Well, that worked out well. Four months later, he'd broken my heart, and lost my trust. And it was going to take a lot for him to gain it back.

* * *

JOE'S POINT OF VIEW

I can't believe how badly I hurt Demi. I hate seeing her cry, and I was the cause of it. I can completely understand if she never wants to see me again. Only I am not going to let that happen. I won't rest until I have her back. WAIT. I have an idea. I need Katie! I took out my phone and quickly texted her.

katie, come quick!  
**what do you need? i'm kinda busy helping demi.  
**i need to run an idea past you.  
**ok. fine. i'm coming.  
**thank you thank you thank you!

I heard a knock on my door ten minutes later. Katie let herself in without even letting me answer. "This better be good, Joe. Demi is a mess right now," she said, slightly irritated. "Oh trust me, it is!"

"Okay, well get on with it!" she said.  
"I was thinking, and I thought of Until You're Mine. I remember helping Demi record that song. It' so powerful. So I was wondering if you knew the chords and stuff."  
"Yeah, I have them. She tried to teach them to me once. Why?"  
"I just feel like that song really relates to me right now, and I want to sing it to her. So that she knows I'm serious about this. I want her back."  
"Awww, Joe! That's actually really sweet! I can get you the chords. You'll just have to drive me to her house tomorrow. And it'll have to be when she's doing tour rehearsal. I kinda left all of my music stuff in her room."  
"Yeah I'll drive you. Thanks. Now you need to get back to Demi. She needs her best friend right now, and since I can't be there for her, you need to be."

She nodded and left. I went to my stereo and put in Demi's first cd. I tried to harmonize with her during Until You're Mine. It's gonna be hard, but I think I might be able to pull this off.

_The next day_

I got up, took a shower, and put on all black. I was going on a ninja mission today, after all! I began to head towards Katie's place when I ran into Demi walking out. She slightly smiled. Oh how I love that smile. "Hey Dem. How are you today?" I figured I'd keep casual. "I'm fine, I guess," her voice was hoarse. I can't believe I did that to her. "Well, I hope you stay fine," I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly, but didn't shrug it off. "Thank you. I have tour rehearsal. I gotta go." She walked away, slightly dragging her feet. Even when she was tired, she was beautiful. I continued my journey to Katie's place. I knocked on her door, and she came out. "Ok, let's do this," she said casually. We walked to my car and rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Katie, I can't thank you enough for this. After everything I've put your best friend through, you still help me."  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I've always been rooting for the two of you. When you were together, Demi was on top of the world. She was so happy, and I loved seeing her like that. I want her to feel like that again, and no one will ever give her that feeling except for you. It's always been you, Joe."  
"It's always been me? But she had other boyfriends?"  
"She only had them because she thought you would never like her. Why do you think none of her relationships lasted? If it wasn't the guy's problem, which it normally was, it was the fact that she couldn't stop talking about you. It's always been you."

I smiled at that. We pulled up to Demi's house, and Katie went and got the music. She was very quick; I was impressed. She helped me figure out the song, and then we sped off to the rehearsal studio. I ran in as fast as I could. "I need to sing something!" I said obnoxiously. "Hello to you too, Joe," Alyson said. She was running the dance rehearsal today. I laughed sarcastically and went over to the cd player. "Demi, I need you to listen to this; listen to the lyrics. I mean everything I'm saying." I looked her straight in the eye and began singing.

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

I looked at her, and saw tears streaming down her face. I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't sure what was happening. All I knew is that she needed me there.

* * *

**REVIEW! seriously, i feel like reviews motivate me and help me to be a better author. so please review (: thankssss!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys! i'm sorry i haven't updated for a few weeks. i'm back in school, and it's been crazy. i dance too, and between that and school, it's been really jam-packed. if i can, i'm gonna try and upload every sunday. it might not always happen, but i'll definitely try. i'm thinking this story is mostly gonna be in joe's point of view right now, because i like writing that way. i'm still gonna try and switch off between him and demi, though. oh, and PLEASE review. i love reading them. thanks people (: **_

**_PS- sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. i proofread REALLY fast. _**

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V.**

I watched Joe sing the song, MY song. He took the lyrics and related them to our situation. I looked in his eyes and saw that he really meant what he was singing. Then tears started streaming down my face. I seem to not be able to control my tears these days. I lost my sense of knowing where I was, and next thing I know, Joe is there, with his arms around me. I knew I should fight them off, but I didn't want to. I continued to cry into his chest, making his shirt wet. He began to stroke my hair, knowing that I loved it when he did that. I couldn't speak. I wanted to, but somehow I couldn't bring myself too. I literally stood in his arms for five minutes before being able to speak. "I miss you, Joe."

* * *

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I listened to her cry, feeling terrible. I made her this way. Then, I heard her say something. "I miss you, Joe." She misses me! I miss her too, so much. I kissed the top of her head. "I miss you too, Demi." She pulled away from my hug and just looked at me, trying to figure me out. Then finally, she spoke. "Joe, you can't just act like everything's ok. You can't just sing me a song, and expect me to forgive you."

"I know that, Demi!"

"Oh, you know that? Then why did you come over and hug me?"

"Because no matter what, I will ALWAYS be here to hug you. Even when you're mad and want to kill me, I will still be here to hug you whether you like it or not. I'm not going anywhere."

She softened a bit, but I could tell she wasn't done yelling at me yet. "That's really sweet, Joe. And I know you mean it, but I don't know how I can trust you. You promised me we'd be friends, even if something went wrong. But after you broke up with me-" she was interrupted by Allison, who nonchalantly coughed while saying jerk. Demi smiled. I wanted to smile with her. "As I was saying, after you broke up with me, you just left. I know you had to go to Africa, because you had that trip planned for months. But you didn't call, you didn't text. You ignored me for a month straight. Then all of a sudden, you start bombarding me with texts! What was I supposed to think when you ignored me, Joe?" I thought back to the night I broke her heart.

_She threw her promise ring at my face and stormed out, sobbing. I wanted to run after her, but I thought it would be better to just leave her alone. I watched her walk down the hall and pull out her phone. "Katie? He broke up with me." Then she started to cry even harder, and I began to hate myself. A few days passed, and we both left New York. I had to see her in person, and she wouldn't speak to me, let alone look at me. I wanted to go up and talk to her, but I was afraid she'd tell me to get lost. Finally I mustered up the courage to talk to her. "Hi Demi." She just looked at me._

"_Hey."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Terrible."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Can we please stay friends?"_

"_We made a pact that we would. Joe. Just give me some time."_

_I had no idea how long time was, but I'd give her however much she'd need. I nodded and walked away, not knowing when we'd talk again. I waited a week, and then decided to call her, but Big Rob stopped me before I could. "No Joe. She's not ready."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because, I just do."_

_I listened to him. Another few weeks went by, and I still didn't call her. Then, I eventually thought she wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. _

"I don't know what you were supposed to think, Demi! I was supposed to be giving you time!"

"Yeah well, a whole month is way too long! I was thinking like, a few days! A week maybe!"

"That's what I thought! But everyone kept telling me it was too soon!"

"Why do you always listen to everyone else, Joe? Everyone said we wouldn't last! Everyone said I was just using you for attention! Everyone is not YOU! You need to think for yourself!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, DEMI? Everyone's telling me to move on, but I'm ignoring them! Everyone's telling me to give up on you, but I'm not going to! I just need you to forgive me!"

"I'm trying here! But it's not that easy!"

"God, nothing's ever easy with you!"

I stormed out of the room, and didn't stop walking until I got to the back of the building. I sat on the curb and put my head in my hands. I was so frustrated; I didn't know what to do with myself. Then I realized that I had yelled at Demi. I started back inside, but then was stopped by none other than the girl I had hurt. "JOE! WAIT!"

* * *

**Demi's P.O.V.**

I watched Joe storm out, fresh tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to forgive him; I missed him. I missed being able to call him and talk about nothing for hours. I missed his homemade pizza and going out for ice cream. I missed my crazy best friend. He might have broken my heart, but he was my best friend, and he was trying. He had a lot of things he still needed to figure out, but who was I to talk? I can't even figure my own heart out. All I knew was that I needed him in my life no matter what. Shortly after he stormed out, I sprinted towards the door. I had to stop him. "JOE! WAIT!" He turned to look at me, a smile forming on his face. We both began to speak. "I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time. I decided I should speak first.

"Joe, you broke my heart. You were the first person I ever really, truly loved, and I was devastated when you broke up with me. But the ironic thing was, the one person I wanted to comfort me was the one person I wasn't speaking to. I missed you so much. Now I know we both have things we need to figure out. I need to learn to trust you again, and you need to learn to think for yourself. But I miss you, and I need you. I want my best friend back. So, I forgive you."

He ran over to me, hugged me, and spun me around. "Oh thank god, Demi! I missed you so much! And I am so sorry! I'm working on things. I completely understand that I hurt you, and that you need time. But I can't keep going on without you!" He put me down, and we continued to hug. I was filled with joy, for the first time in weeks. I felt complete. Next thing I knew, Katie had joined the hug. "Guys! You made up!" she said excitedly. Joe and I laughed. "Yeah, we did!" I was just as happy as Katie. We finally let go of each other, but Joe and I remained side by side. We'd missed each other so much that we couldn't bear to be apart. "So, Katie, who's the boy? And how can I help?" Joe asked. Katie explained her situation to him, and he listened thoughtfully. "Well, the answer is quite simple really. You just need my help," he said.

Now THIS was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**review, por favor! oh, and i'm open to ideas about something that could happen in the story. so tell me what you've got. (:**_


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey people! So some girl reported me for using joe and demi as characters. I don't know what will happen, but I'm hoping it's not a big deal. If for any reason, my story gets taken off or something, I'll bring it back as Shane and Mitchie. Same plot, just the movie characters. Just letting you know! 

I'm working on a new chapter right now. (:


	7. Chapter 6

**_hey guys! i'm so sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER. school has gotten to be so overwhelming! i'll try to update faster. this has been in my head forever, so it's good to finally get it out. please please please review! thanks guys (:_**

* * *

**DEMI'S POV**

I watched Joe talk to Katie about the boy that she liked. He's always had a way of getting people to tell him things. "So this Colby kid, how long have you known him?" he asked thoughtfully. "Two years. We've been friends for that long, but I'm starting to think there's something more," Katie said. Man, did I know that feeling. I remember the first time I realized there was a spark between Joe and me.

_It was New Year's Eve 2008. Joe, Nick, and Kevin had just performed at Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve. Joe and I had spent our holiday vacation together, and he begged Paul and Denise to bring me with them. There were 30 seconds until 2009. He stood next to me, bouncing up and down- partly from the cold, partly from the excitement. We all started counting down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" he screamed. He turned to me and smiled. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he was lifting me up. "Come on Dem! It's 2009! Get excited!" I smiled at him. He put me down, and we continued to stare at each other. I felt my stomach flip. "Crap," I thought, "I have feelings for Joe."_

Apparently I'd been zoned out for a while, because Joe and Katie were both staring at me. "What?" I said nonchalantly. "Dem, you haven't said anything for five minutes. What in the world are you thinking about?" Joe asked.

"New Year's Eve 2008."

"I remember that! We were in times square in New York!""Yep."

"What made you think of that?""Oh, um, nothing."

I couldn't tell him that Katie and his conversation made me think of it. I don't want him thinking I'm ready to be with him again. "Anyway….Katie do you have Colby's number?" I said. "Um, yeah…" she replied hesitantly. Joe's eyes lit up. He knew where I was going with this. "Can we have it?" he asked innocently. "Um, no…" she said. I grabbed her iPhone from her pocket and put in her passcode. "Nice work Dem!" Joe smiled. I flipped through her contacts for a while. "Okay, his number is 555-234-9184." I said mischievously. "Guys, don't!" Katie yelled. "There's no stopping us now!" Joe said. We dialed Colby's number from my phone and put it on speaker. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Yes, hi. Is this Colby?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello Colby. This is Joe Jonas."

"As in Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers?""Yes, that would be me."

"Umm, hi. What do you want with me?"

"You happen to know my very good friend Katie."

"Lovato?"

"Yes, her."

"Oh! Yeah she's a really good friend. She's awesome!""So, Colby, is there anything going on between you and Katie?""Ummm, not really…."

"Well, do you want there to be?"

"I mean, I don't know…why are you so nosy?"

"Because when two people should be together, I feel like I need to get them together."

"Oh…okay."

"Look dude, she likes you. Can you deal with that?""Definitely. She's great!""Then ask her out! Okay?"

"Alright…."

"I'll call you in a few days to see if you've done it. Have a nice day!"

He hung up the phone and I finally let myself laugh. I laughed so hard I cried, and I hugged Katie. The poor girl was standing there in awe. "And THAT is how it's done," Joe said triumphantly. Katie just stood there smiling. "Did you hear that guys? I'm awesome." Her phone started to ring. "Huh, wonder who that is," I said sarcastically. "Guys shut up it's Colby!" she said excitedly. "Hello?" she was eerily calm.

"Hey Katie. It's Colby," he said.

"I know, I have caller I.D."

"Right. Look I have something to tell you, and you can't freak out.""Okay…"

"I like you, a lot. As more than a friend.""Serious?"

"Yes. But if you don't feel the same way…"

"Hush, I feel the same way!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!""Okay. I was wondering, do you wanna get some pizza tonight? Say 7:00?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Okay, I'll be at your place then. Bye Katie."

She had a permanent smile glued to her face. I couldn't help but smile with her. "You guys are so cute! Want me to do your hair tonight?" This was her first real date, the least I could do was help her get ready. "Heck yes I do!" she still couldn't stop smiling. "Hey do you guys mind if I chill with you too? I haven't hung with you guys in forever." Joe said. It kind of scared me, hanging out with him alone. But, I was willing to give it a try. "Sure Joe. You can serenade us as I do her hair," I joked. He just smiled at me. I hadn't been this happy in ages.

* * *

**JOE'S P.O.V.**

I listened to her joke around with me. It hasn't been like this in ages. I've missed having her with me. We went to Katie's place so she could get ready. It was only 4:00. Apparently girls take three hours to get ready. It's slightly ridiculous, but I didn't complain. At least I got to be with Demi. I remembered the first time I knew I had feelings for her. Well, the first time I felt something. I denied those feelings for a long time, but I remember the first time she made the hairs on my arms stand up.

_It was Christmas 2008. Demi and I were at my house in Dallas in the music room. We found this spackle stuff and we were throwing it all over the place. "Demi! I'm going to spackle you!" I said in a monster-like voice. "Oh no you're not!" she said. We ran in circles, laughing. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. "There's no getting away now!" I said. I put spackle on her nose and she looked up at me. "Jerk!" she said jokingly. I looked her for a second. Then I felt goosebumps. "Crap," I thought, "I have feelings for Demi." _

A few hours passed; I spent them watching Demi curl Katie's hair and listened to them talk about how cute Colby was. Apparently he has "puppy dog eyes" and is tall. I haven't seen Demi enjoy herself like this for a while. I love it when she's happy. I heard a knock at Katie's door so I opened it. "Colby," I said in a big brother way. "Joe Jonas," he said. "Why don't you sit down? We have some things to talk about," I said. He was going to treat Katie right. She's pretty much my younger sister, and I want to protect her. Plus she's Demi's cousin and best friend, so if she's hurt, Demi's hurt. And there is no way I'm going to let Demi get hurt again.

* * *

**_REVIEW_**. (: (:


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey people who probably really hate me about now! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. It's been super overwhelming lately. School has gotten harder, and dance takes up like all my time. I'm on a competition team and we practice every night until like 9:00. so it gets hard to update! Plus I'm having some writers block problems. Joe and Ashley are kinda making it impossible to write. I really dislike her and Joe is making me mad. Plus Demi's in treatment and I really hope she's getting better. I look up to her and definitely think she can get through this. Anyway, enjoy (: happy thanksgiving!**

**Oh, and you should review! Cause I really like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people, but I own the story. If I owned these people, I'd be freaking loaded.**

* * *

Joe's POV

I sat Colby down on the couch and began to question him. Katie was like my little sister, and I needed to make sure this kid was good enough to be her first date. "So Colby, how old are you?" I asked. "I'm sixteen, a junior in high school," he answered nervously.

"Oh, so you're older than Katie. She's fifteen, you know," I said.

"Um, yeah I know. But I like her nonetheless," Colby replied.

"Do you think said age difference will get in the way, with schoolwork and such?"

"Aren't you like, three years older than Demi?"

"That's beside the point! Answer the question!"

"Sorry, okay! I don't think so. Look, she's an amazing girl, and I'm really into her. I know I'm a year older, but I can handle it, and so can she. She's taking some pretty hard classes, and so am I. But school's almost over and we have the whole summer ahead of us."

"Good answer. Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Then how do you get your money?"

"My parents give it to me. I help my dad at his car dealership sometimes though."

"So you have rich parents?"

"I mean, we aren't rich, but yeah they have money."

"What kind of car do you drive?"  
"Ford Taurus."

"That's a nice car."

"Thank you."

"What are your intentions with Katie?"

"I wanna take her to get pizza."

"You'll have her back here by 11?"

"Yes, sir."

I nodded. "So, you like music?"

We talked from there. Colby seemed like a really good kid; I approved. About fifteen minutes later, Katie and Demi came out. Demi got ready with her for fun; she looked beautiful. Katie didn't look half bad herself. Colby stood up. "Wow," he said.

* * *

Demi's POV

I'd never met Colby before. He was a good looking dude, about 5'11" with shaggy brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. He was in striped t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, with black Air-Jordan shoes. He wouldn't stop staring at Katie. I have to admit, I did a really good job. I picked out her outfit, did her hair, and even helped her with her makeup. We argued for a good twenty minutes, but finally decided to put her in a black v-neck, skinny jeans, and a black and white leopard print scarf. I tried to get her to wear heels, but being the slight tomboy she was, she refused. She wore purple Converse on her feet. I curled her long brown hair and styled her bangs to the side. I kept her makeup natural, just putting on foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. I let her borrow my silver clutch and put her lip gloss and iPhone in there. She looked beautiful.

I finally heard her speak. "Hey Colby," she said smiling. He came over and hugged her. "You look really pretty, Katie," he said shyly. They were so incredibly cute! Oh to be fifteen and in like. She said thank you and they continued smiling at each other. "Hey Colby, I'm Demi, Katie's cousin." I walked over and shook his hand. "Demi Lovato. You're an amazing singer," he said. I like this kid. He's pretty cool. "Thanks, Colby. Katie has told me a lot about you," I said. She shot me a look. "I mean, not a lot, a lot. Just enough that I know who you are…" I said, trying to cover my mistake. He laughed. "That's cute, Katie," he said smirking. She hit him lightly on the arm and told him to shut up. I enjoyed them. "Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you, Demi….and Joe," he said hesitantly. Joe probably scared the crap out of him. "Remember what I told you, Miller!" Joe said, calling Colby by his last name. "I know man, I'll have her back by eleven!" he said before grabbing Katie's hand and leading her out the door. I smiled at her and raised my eyebrows. She blushed. It was her first date, she was smitten. It was adorable. They shut the door behind them and Joe and I were left alone. It was slightly awkward. "You look nice too, Demi," he said, looking at the ground. I looked down; I was in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. "Um, thanks Joe," I said hesitantly.

"So what do you wanna do? We have until 11:00," he asked.

"I honestly don't care," I replied.

"Well, why don't we go get pizza?"

"Joe! We can't follow them!"

"Yes we can! He's taking her to the pizza place with the arcade! The one with two floors! We can just sit and watch from the second floor!"

"Joseph! That would be so embarrassing for her!"

"So we don't get caught!"

I sighed. He was such an overprotective brother. But it would be kind of fun…. "Fine," I said. He jumped off the couch and got his shoes. "Get your shoes, Demi! Oh, and I know you love your heels, but you might wanna wear flats in case we have to run," he suggested. He knew me too well. I grabbed a pair of Katie's Converse and followed him out the door, laughing.

_**Lalalalalala a little later, at the pizza place.**_

Joe and I walked in the pizza place, using the back entrance, and went straight up to the second floor. He had his glasses on, and I wore mine too. It made us less recognizable. "Do you see them anywhere?" he asked. I scanned the restaurant. I finally found them in the right corner of the restaurant, her laughing hysterically and him saying "It's not funny! I tripped over my own dog! It was embarrassing!" She continued laughing. It was adorable. "Well, they seem to be getting along well," I commented. Joe's eyes were locked on Colby's hand, touching Katie's knee. "HE'S TOUCHING HER KNEE!" he yelled, furiously. I pulled him down to the floor. "Shhhh! don't be so loud! And yeah, he is touching her knee! You used to touch my knee all the time when we were dating!" I said. We sat there in silence, and I thought about our first date.

_Joe rang my doorbell, I ran downstairs and got it. I opened the door and he smiled. "You look beautiful, Dems," he said, staring at me. I was in nothing special, just a blue tank top, a floral skirt, and a leather jacket. I blushed. "Thanks, Joe," I said. He grabbed my hand. "Shall we?" he asked. "We shall," I said smiling. We drove to a small burger place at the pier. "I know you're vegetarian now, but I really wanted some fries," he said nervously. I giggled. "It's fine, Joe. I love fries," I said. He opened the car door and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's go," he said, skipping toward the burger place. I laughed so hard. We got a table and he sat next to me. His hand lightly brushed my knee. My stomach did a flip-flop. It was going to be a perfect night._

"Demi? Hellloooooo?" he was snapping his finger in front of my face. "Oh god, sorry. What?" I asked, embarrassed. "Look, he's got his arm around her now!" he said, watching them like a hawk. "Joe, seriously, lighten up. It's her first date. You have no idea how she's feeling right now. Besides, they're so cute together! You have to admit that," I said. He looked at them. Colby's arm was currently around Katie's shoulder and they were watching whatever was on the tv screen. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. I couldn't help but smile at them. Joe softened. "Okay, they are really cute. He really likes her, too. He told me," Joe admitted. I smiled. There's the Joe I know and love….well, used to love….I think.

We spent the rest of the night watching them on their date, until they headed for upstairs. "CRAP! RETREAT!" I said. We started towards the stairs, but they were coming too fast. "Quick! The ball pit!" Joe exclaimed. We sprinted at the ball pit and jumped in, cracking up. We stayed under all the balls and occasionally peeked over the wall to see what was going on. Katie was currently playing whac-a-mole, but whacked Colby on "accident." He looked at her with his mouth wide open, picked her up, and headed towards the ball pit. "Ummm, Joe! We have a problem! They're coming right for us!" I whisper yelled. "Quick! Up the slide!" he quickly whispered. We frantically crawled up the slide, almost slipping occasionally. We were in hysterics laughing by the time we hit the top. My hands fell on his chest and I leaned against him. It took a while for me to realize what I was doing, so I quickly jumped off of him and sat on the opposite side of the slide. I looked down. He was smiling. "Come over here, Demi," he said. I crawled over to him and he looked at me. He leaned towards me and my stomach went crazy. His lips ever so lightly brushed mine. I pulled away. "Joe, what was that?" I asked frantically. This couldn't be happening! Not yet! "Demi, I still love you. I was so stupid! You know that! Can't you give us another chance?" he asked. I just stared at him. "Fine," I said. I gave into him. His chocolate brown eyes lit up and I smiled. "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded, giggling. "Seriously." I said. We were back together, for now. "Joe, we need to keep this a secret. I don't want the paparazzi all over us," I said. He nodded in agreement.

I sat next to him and he put his arm around me. We continued to watch Katie and Colby, who were currently throwing balls at each other. They were so cute! That's like the fiftieth time I've said that, I know. But it was the total and complete truth! "Should we get back?" Joe asked. I nodded. They were gonna see us eventually. We waited for them to get out of the ball pit, slid down the slide, and headed out.

We drove back to Katie's. Once we got there, we decided to watch tv. We sat next to each other on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. I wasn't gonna fall too fast this time. I vowed to myself that I would be extra cautious with Joe. I was having some trust issues with him at the moment, but he was trying. And that was what mattered. We heard someone's hand touch the door at about 10:45. Joe and I snuck over and looked through the peep hole. Katie's hand was on the door knob, but Colby was saying something to her. He gently took her hand from the door knob and slipped it into his. Joe and I both took a breath of air in and watched the rest of it unfold. Joe listened at the door and I watched. He repeated everything Colby and Katie were saying. "Katie, we've been friends for a while now. I asked you out tonight because, well, I like you. A whole lot. I don't think there's any going back." He changed his voice to a girl voice. "I like you too, Colby." Then, back to a guy voice. "Katie, can we take the next step? I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be? You know, my girlfriend." Silence. He looked through the peephole with me again. Katie was nodding her head. Next thing we know, Colby has his arm on her hip. He leaned in, and KISSED HER! I squealed and ran back to the couch. Joe laughed and followed me. I was so excited for her. She came back in a few minutes later, smiling hugely but biting her lip. "So how was your date?" I asked casually. She came over to me and hugged me. Everything was at peace.

For now.

* * *

**So yeah, there ya go (: when I say for now, I mean for now. There's gonna be some interesting conflict between joe and demi. Oh, and katie might just gush about her new boyfriend next chapter. ;) please please please review! cause i'm gonna start replying! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
